you belong with me
by thexsmartxone
Summary: what happens when Tamaki has a long distance relationship with ECLAIR? What if Haruhi starts to like Tamaki too? songfic rated t cuz if you are not a teen you shouldn't know what ohshc is...


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

Tamaki walked out to his limo, cell phone pressed to his ear Éclair yakked on about how he should leave the host club. Sometimes he wished that she would just shut up _she_ was in France not here how could she judge him on extra curricle activities? He loved the host club why can't she understand that? Meanwhile from a window in music room three Haruhi saw him. She sighed as she walked out of the room Éclair was not his type at all but how could she make him see it?

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do._

At home Haruhi lay down to try and relax from today. Out loud she asked herself "why did _they_ get back together? _She_ and_ Him _where not good together!" In an attempt to forget she popped the cd her American pen pal sent to her into the radio. A Taylor swift song came on, she couldn't help herself, and Haruhi grabbed a hair brush and sang along thinking this is so just like me and…WHAT!! Did I really just say that in my head she repeated over and over to herself. "I need to go to bed" she said. "I must be very tired…"

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

"Hello, Haruhi!" shouted an energetic Tamaki from across the club room. Haruhi looked down and tried to stop blushing. When did this happen? She wondered. Sadly after looking up her happiness disappeared Éclair's portrait hung from the wall. _She_ could pull off such girlie clothes but Haruhi had to wear a boy's uniform. All she could manage to say was "hello, sempi."

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

An afternoon of entertaining guests and Haruhi is about to leave but she runs into a certain blond boy right outside. Tamaki angrily shut his phone then turned to find Haruhi. He looked down.

"See you tomorrow" he said.

"Wait, sempi is something wrong?" she was amazed at her ability to talk with butterflies going crazy in her stomach.

"Its just… sometimes I wonder if the club is really a good idea? Éclair is saying that if she and I date the club is a going to get in the way…" he said

"I get it… you would do anything for her..." after saying that Haruhi walked away.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

"Wait!" Tamaki screamed and ran to catch up with her. Haruhi stopped and he hammed his hands in his pockets "will you take a walk with me?" he asked. Surprised Haruhi agreed. They talked and walked around near the shop where the fujiokas apartment was. They talked about the club, school and the approaching summer brake party occasionally admiring the store windows. It started to get dark and he walked her to her door, it was the kind of gentle manly thing Tamaki would do. Inside her room Haruhi smiled this was a great day that almost felt like a … date? No because… her smile disappeared and remembered again the witch who was dragging Tamaki along with the hope he could see his mother again. Why can't he see that's not going to happen?

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

Haruhi flipped through one of the photo books Kyoya made for the club. Tamaki had the most amazing smile it breaks my heart to see Éclair ruining his life, Haruhi thought. He deserves someone way better than her like… me? No he would never date me.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Haruhi walked into the club room no guests only four other hosts where there all with very sad faces.

"Where is every one?" she asked

"Haruhi" Hikaru said as he trying to find better words to tell her the truth.

"The club was canceled today, you can go home if you want" Mori said

"What's going on?"

"Well, Kyoya and Tamaki are on the way to the hospital because…" Kouru tried to finish but tears filled his eyes. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Tamaki's dad had a heart attack and it doesn't look like he will make it" said Hikaru.

"What! I have to see if Tamaki is alright!" Haruhi said

"You can take me and honeys car"

Her eyes filled with tears.

" aww Haruhi its ok" honey said he skipped over to hug her. Then showed her to their car. Thoughts kept on racing through her mind what's going to happen? Will he be ok? He doesn't even have Éclair to help him through this because she is in France! Guess that just means I'm going to have to be there for him this time. RING a cell phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. Honey answered "hello"

"Okay, okay"

"No she is with us"

"We will meet you there"

CLICK

"He said he wants us to meet with him at his house, the twins are going with Kyoya to keep Company, but we need to go to the dojo Haruhi would you be ok being the only one with Tamaki?"

"Yes that's fine" She answered.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
all this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Haruhi walked up to his door and knocked. Almost immediately he answered.

"Oh, hello Haruhi" he managed to smile weakly but his tear stained cheeks and red eyes showed her all his pain. She couldn't say anything; all she could do was wrap her arms around him and hold him tight. Under her breath she said four little words "you belong with me" then she held him just a little tighter.

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Haruhi and Tamaki sat on the couch Haruhi tried to take his mind off of his father by talking about random subjects.

"Have you talked to Éclair yet today ?"

"No I haven't" he ran his fingers through his hair.

"well, I actually haven't talked to any one besides you for awhile it seems that Éclair just sucks all the energy out of me"  
"umm, how do I say this… I don't think that you to are good for each other…" she said that then regretted it.

"Really Haruhi? I know you to don't get along but I think she has changed."

"TAMAKI! You just can't see it a girl like that will never change!" she was shouting now.

"Ok, let's not talk about those who can't defend themselves here"

"Ok"

"Haruhi can I tell you a secret?" he said

"Yes, what is it?

He looked down "if any thing happens to my dad I don't think I can handle taking over the company"

"Tamaki you are the strongest person I know, you help run the club and don't think that way every thing is going to be fine"

"When the doctor called he said there was a ten percent chance that he would live."

Haruhi sat stunned the guys at the host club hadn't told her that!

" look at all the crazy stuff that we have survived I bet he will be fine, I had to get through a physical exam as a boy, kissed a girl at a Christmas party, been to a very scary beach, been attacked by a girls school. Compared to that this seems like nothing" she said. He laughed but she knows that's just to help hold back the tears.

"Do you need another hug?" she offered. He nodded leaning forward they hugged again.

"At least the summer brake party is tomorrow" she said.

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

On the car ride home Haruhi rode with Kyoya she couldn't contain herself she spilled about how much she loved spending time with Tamaki. Kyoya was surprisingly supportive he actually thought of them dating as a good idea. Of course he thought of a plan the minute he herd about it. Haruhi was going to pose as his cousin then Kyoya would give her and Tamaki some time alone for a romantic dance where hopefully love will spark.

The next day Haruhi spent two hours being dolled up by Kyoyas sister.

" you look amazing, lets go show Kyoya" she said .

They found him on the first floor.

"Breathtaking" said Kyoya. Haruhi was wearing a light pink gown, shoulder length wig, her make up was very light but made her look sweet.

"Let's go" he said.

As they entered whispers frolicked from mouth about who was the new girl Kyoya saw to it that they where informed that she was a cousin. Haruhi searched for Tamaki finally finding him near a food table.

"Hi Tamaki" she said

"Haruhi why are you dressed as a girl every one will find out your secret!"

"Don't worry Kyoya is taking care of it"

"You look very pretty tonight" he said.

"Thank you" she was embarrassed by the comment, dressing like a girl was kinda refreshing but all the compliments where starting to get to her.

"will you dance with me?" he asked

"Yes!" she said.

They danced with her arms around his shoulders and his arms around her waist. Though they were paying little attention to the music it was more conversational.

"You know Haruhi I really thought about what you told me last night about Éclair, I broke up with her"

"Really, that's great are you interested in any one else?" she asked

"Yes" he said and looked into her brown eyes.

"I think we belong together"

"me too" she said.

Slowly he pulled her in close and kissed her slowly and lovingly, neither wanted this moment to end. A tap on the shoulder interrupted them.

"Could you two please get a room?" said Kouru with a smile.

"What is it?" asked Haruhi

"We have good news!" said Hikaru.

"Your dad is fine he will be out of the hospital tomorrow morning! Said the twins in unison.

"That's great!" said Tamaki and pulled Haruhi back in for another kiss.


End file.
